warlordssieresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Aldon
Prince Aldon is a Human Swordsman and heir to the throne of the Men of the West. He was imprisoned by the Human Alliance and is on a quest for revenge. Biography A few years before the events of Warlords: Heroes, Prince Aldon was taken by the Human Alliance and thrown in jail for unknown reasons. His family was not informed of his "arrest" and they presumed him dead. A few years later and Aldon is still captive. One night, he overhears that there will be a party that all the guards in the prison, save for two unlucky souls, will be attending. Aldon used this as his chance to retrieve his old gear and escape. After fighting through multiple soldiers sent by the Human Alliance, he escaped their territory and began walking towards Senshan, where he planned to raise an army and take his revenge. When he finally made it to Senshan, he could tell something was wrong. The people had blank expressions and didn't speak a word, signs that they were possessed. Aldon realized that he would have to kill his own to survive once they started gathering their weapons. He cut through wave after wave and killed an Elite Halberdier until he reached the palace. After busting through the front door, he saw his sister sitting in full armor, holding a bloody sword. She barely acknowledged his presence, despite not seeing him for years. She explained that the people had gone mad and told him that a Night Elf had traveled to Wood Elf territory just a few days before the people went mad. He then travel to the Wood Elves' territory, and after a fight, is informed a Young Night Elf and Their King has gone north, probably for the Demon. He then headed north for the demons. After a scuffle with The Demons, he see a Young Elves traveling into Mountain Troll's territory, so he decide to follow/tail him. Personality Due to his royal blood, Aldon could be described as a smart and cunning man who has also military knowledge. His imprisonment led him to be more distrustful against the Human Alliance, and such he strikes with might against those who get in his way, but not casting as much vengeance as Toldor would on anything. He seems to hesitate at the fact of having to slay his own race when they are possessed, but this didn't stop him of accomplishing his goals. He also seems to be friendly and charismatic, as he gains Ellder's trust by defending him against Toldor and convinced Toldor himself to fight besides him and the elf to take out the Giant Demon. Abilities As Aldon is a swordsman, he has a short range attack, but each of his attack is strong enough to even beat an enemy in a single hit. While on his quest, Prince Aldon bought an armor that cause him to be more resistant to attacks. Aldon's skills are the next: '''Forward Moving High: '''Forward moving swipe aimed to the neck. '''Shield Bash Stab: '''Moves forward and bashes the target with your shield opening them up for an easy stab. '''Forward Low Swipe: '''Sword swipe aimed at the ankles. '''Shield Charge: '''Moves forward with the shield raised, blocking incoming attacks, followed by a mid-section stab. '''Shield Retreat Swipe: '''Retreat quickly with your shield raised, widly swiping at anything too near. '''Jumping Thrust: '''Jump towards the enemy thrusting your sword. Useful for moving into range quickly. Category:Heroes